


First Impressions

by SmokesOnTheRoof (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Comic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanart, Gen, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/SmokesOnTheRoof
Summary: Andrew Minyard is a shithead.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this on tumblr!](http://smokesontheroof.tumblr.com/post/152424435782/andrew-biggest-little-shithead-minyard-is-an)
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on tumblr @Smokesontheroof](http://smokesontheroof.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art)


End file.
